A Morning without Magic
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Harry's 3rd year: In the middle of third year there was a day called Muggle Day. Don't worry, no one goes insane from it, or at least hopefully no one. This is for the Muggle Studies Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Don't own Harry Potter. This is in response to the 'Muggle Studies: Competition' . This is around Harry's third year I suppose.

"'Mione! Get down here! There is something you need to see!" Ron yelled from the bottom of the girls dormitory staircase. He began to walk up but expecting to fall straight on his face, he tripped and fell straight on his face

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione snapped walking down the stairs yawning. She wore a Muggle white blouse -with her school tie- and a knee length black skirt.

"Why does everything feel Muggle..ish?" Ron demanded and Hermione noticed he was wearing muggle trousers a white long button up –with his tie on of course-, with some of the buttons missing and also that he was wearing Muggle Sneakers

"Wait. . . Say that again?" Hermione asked puzzled. "What do you mean?

"Did you dress in the dark or did you notice all our regular clothes for school and stuff have been replaced with… Muggle Clothes? It feels so empty of magic here, I had to personally put the fire on because the spell wouldn't work" Ron hissed.

"Oh you mean that? I thought it was an actual prank on the 'Golden Trio'. But nonetheless if it was Muggle Day, don't you think Dumbledore would have put a notice on the Bulletin Board?" Hermione said and as if on cue a parchment appeared on the Board words scribbling itself furiously on it.

Hermione walked over to the Board and read the letter.

"Well what does it say?" Ron asked her then walked over reading it for himself.

"Give it to be fully written!" Hermione said elbowing him slightly.

_Dear Students,_

_I am please to say that last night the staff has decided today would be Muggle Day. This means no magic throughout the whole day, and you're classes have been switched to Muggle Studies. Don't worry, you will learn fascinating topics, and there will be no homework._

_Also, please note that you will have to go to the kitchens and have to make your own food as the elves will not be able to magically make the food. _

_Hope this day goes splendidly! _

_Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked excitedly

"That this is now going to be the most stupid bloody day ever! And that the castle is going to be freezing, and we're going to have to go down kitchens just for food! Oh who cares about no homework, this is going to be stupid!"

"Who knows?" Hermione said smiling as she elbowed Ron hard in the arm. He glared at her and she continued trying to keep a straight face.

"I wonder how hard Draco will take this. I feel so sorry he has to sink to my level." She said in a 'serious' and they both erupted into fits of giggling and laughter. Soon a very happy Ron and giggling Hermione left the Common Room, ignoring the shudders they experienced from the lack of magic as they merrily went down to the kitchens.

_To Be continued! Hope you have enjoyed _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is just a filler in for the reviewers, since they wanted to know . I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Read chapter one!

Meanwhile, around 7:30am. . .

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Pansy Parkinson screamed. Everyone in her dorm just ignored her. Considering it was Pansy Parkinson, they thought she was just screaming about Draco Malfoy dating yet another girl, or perhaps her favorite nail polish ran out. So they simply just stirred around covering their ears with their pillows. Soon shouts from the other dormitories in the Dungeons began to happen.

But Pansy didn't care, no this was far to important "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO OUR OUTFITS?" She shrieked at the top of her lunges. Now this bolted everyone out of their beds, as no time was delayed in checking their outfits.

To everyone's shock five screams could be heard throughout the Hospital.

"What the hell?" Ron asked Hermione, as they both covered their ears groaning in agony right as they were right at the entrance of the Kitchens to hear the scream.

"Banshees ain't got nothin on them." Ron muttered once more, as the portraits in the hallway started to wake up, complaining about the noise.

"Hmm. . . I wonder if it is coming from the Dungeons? Isn't the Dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room is?" Hermione asked Ron as they entered the Kitchens, and the sound started to stop.

*-*-*  
"Alright who did this!" Pansy asked. She held up her Witch robes that were replaced with a Black jacket, with a sewn on Green Snake at the bottom and said her year on the back. She had a black skirt that went pass her thighs but above her knees and a white button up short sleeve blouse.

"Wasn't us." One of her dorm mates muttered. She didn't know which one, as obviously she didn't really need to know them. She trembled in anger.

"I bet it was the Gryffindors, bet they had a nice riot in their common Room." One of the others hissed angrily. Pansy nodded

"Whoever it was, is going to be getting some payback." Pansy growled.

"Well, why not we change, go to the common room and see if anyone had that happen to them." Everyone agreed to the plan and after they got changed into identical uniform, they left to the common room.

As they walked down the stairs, they felt strange. It was as if a part of them was gone, replaced for the day.

"Lumos" Pansy whispered in the Dark common room pointing her wand at the air. Nothing changed.

"Lumos" She hissed.

"Miss Parkinson, it is my advice not to scream at 7:30am in the morning as it does disrupt others. Oh and it is useless to use your wand as apparently it is Muggle Day." A silky voice said that startled everyone.

"Professor Snape, WHAT DID YOU MEAN IT IS BLOODY MUDBLOOD DAY!" Shouted Pansy

"Miss Parkinson 25 points from Slytherin for Vulgarity, Cheek, and use of a word that is not allowed in the Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, it does not do you any good to try to eavesdrop from the stairs, as your shadow is totally noticeable. Is there anymore you wish to ask? Obviously, if you noticed there is a new notice that is pinned up on your dormitories, if you care to read it to yourself." Snape said sharply, and everyone went back to their dorms running to check. Five seconds later, six thuds could be heard as six Slytherins just happened to faint.

"Well that went Splendidly" Severus muttered to himself sarcastically leaving the Common Room.


	3. The Ending

Disclaimer: Ello, Sorry this hasn't been updated. To be honest, school/projects/other stories/writers block has stopped me from working on this! But now that I have the ending (though it is VERY short) . Enjoy!

When Hermione and Ron got to class, Professor Charity stood outside the door patiently waiting. She smiled and greeted them.

"Hi Professor!" Hermione said cheerfully walking in, while Ron just waved, still tired. Getting inside Hermione elbowed Ron sharply when they were out of the teacher's view.

"Ronald! Greet her properly next time!" She exclaimed shaking her head, while dragging him to the front of the class. He just groaned as Professor Charity conjured a fuzzy mat (Since she was the only witch to still have retained her magic), and took off her shoes and began rubbing her feet on the carpet. She then walked over to Ron –who was resting his head on his desk. The class stared at her, wondering what she was going to do Ron –the Gryffindors were worried, the Slytherins were just waiting with glee.

"Electricity" She said before poking her finger on Ron's shoulder. He jumped out of his seat, landing on the floor. The Slytherins couldn't help it, they roared into laughter. The Gryffindors just sighed and laughed as well, realizing it wasn't that bad. Hermione giggled softly and looked at the floor -where Ron was- smirking.

"Now Repeat after me." Professor Charity said "Electricity" She pronounced.

"Ekeliticity" The class said.

"Close enough"  
**The End**


End file.
